Connections
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: When Nimue Banan-Draco moves to Domino she never thought that it could hold the key to her past. There is quite a bit of Tea-bashing as I find her REALLY irritating! SSOC, rating for later chapters and language. Please review.


_**Connections**_

_Hey, so obviously I don't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' or any thing you recognise. This idea sort of came to me randomly. I know that I've already written a character in one of my fanfics that was at St. Trinian's and blew part of it up but I thought that it would be good to show what sort of person she is._

Name: Nimue Shahla Banan-Draco

Age: 17

Height: 5'9"

Eyes: Sapphire blue

Hair: Blue black, turns electric blue in certain lights.

Nationality: ½ Egyptian, ½ Welsh

_**Chapter 1: The new girl.**_

Seto Kaiba sighed and looked around the classroom at all the idiots that were yelling. Just because the teacher was absent they thought they could act like a load of chimpanzees. Well, most of them. Yugi Motou and his friends, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Mai Valentine (who was having to re-sit High School because she had been unable to complete it before), Ryou Bakura and Marik Ishtar, were all sat quietly talking about Duel Monsters. It annoyed Kaiba to no end that they were always trying to get him to be friends with them but it had gotten less irritating since they'd stopped hanging round with Tea Gardiner who had gone on to be the school slut and the school bike. Kaiba was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the aforementioned menace standing before him.

"Hey Kaiba, mind if I sit next to you?" She simpered, batting her obviously fake eyelashes.

"Even if he doesn't then I do as I'm sitting in the only seat next to him." A soft voice said from behind Tea who whirled around to glare at the new girl. According to the school's rumour mill she'd been at a school in England which was closed for renovations which was why she was in Domino, they were also saying that she was either Welsh or Egyptian but no one could agree which. What Kaiba could tell from her appearance was that she had very pale skin and bright blue eyes which suggested her potential Welsh origins but she also had long black hair and exotic almond-shaped eyes that suggested Egyptian roots. She wasn't wearing the school uniform, instead she was wearing a plain black skirt that reached her knees and a white shirt with a pair of black high-heeled pumps.

"And why would he want to sit next to a pale freak like you when he could sit next to someone who's nice and tanned like me?!" Tea snarled, getting the attention from everyone in the room. The two girls were as different as chalk and cheese, while the new girl was pale and seemed happy with that fact, Tea used so much fake tan that she was orange.

"There's a fine line between tan, and looking like you rolled in Doritos. Unfortunately for you, you seem to have gone for the 'You've been Tango-ed' look." The new girl said calmly. Everyone in the room gasped (possibly with the exception of Kaiba who still looked calm), no one had ever insulted Tea and lived intact. What Tea didn't notice was that the teacher had walked into the room and was looking at what was happening with interest.

"You _**BITCH**_!" Tea screeched before lunging at the new girl, her sharp nails extended to try and scratch her eyes out. But as she reached the spot where the new girl had been sitting she found that her intended victim had vanished. Suddenly her arm was grabbed from behind and pinned against her back.

"Right, now I think it's time you calmed down and stopped acting like you're the coolest girl in the school because guess what Miss Fanta, you're not as cool as you think you are." Said the new girl who was the one pinning Tea's arm behind her back. She then let go and moved to sit back down.

"Tea Gardiner! Get to the principal's office NOW!" The teacher snapped, angry that Tea had just tried to attack another student. Once Tea had stormed out the room in a temper tantrum the teacher then turned to the new girl.

"Miss Banan-Draco, I don't know how things were done at you last school but here you do not use violence against another student. And you are not wearing the correct uniform." He said sternly.

"Sorry sir, but I was always taught to defend myself and that was the least violent way of stopping her. Also, I only arrived yesterday so I only got the correct uniform this morning which I will be wearing tomorrow, I promise." Miss Banan-Draco said sweetly with an angelic looking smile. The teacher, Mr Yamamoto, seemed very mollified.

"Well alright then dear, but just remember to explain that to your other teachers." He said.

'What. The. Fuck?!?!?!?!?! Mr Yamamoto just called her dear!!!' Kaiba thought, Mr Yamamoto was known for being the meanest and strictest teacher, a bit like Severus Snape in Hogwarts. Unfortunately they had him for two hours as they had Double Literature. By the time the break rolled around, everyone was desperate for the lesson to end. As soon as the bell went, Yugi and co. approached the new girl.

"Hi, I'm Yugi." Yugi smiled.

"Dwi Nimue Shahla Banan-Draco, 'n glws at chwrdd 'ch Yugi." She smiled back.

"Huh?" Joey said, looking very confused. The girl let out a very musical laugh.

"I said 'I'm Nimue Shahla Banan-Draco, nice to meet you Yugi' in Welsh." She grinned.

"You speak Welsh? How? And why?" Ryou asked.

"Of course, a cara hon. Why not? I'm half Welsh after all." She replied.

"Really? You know lots of people were wondering if you were Welsh or Egyptian you know." Mai said, obviously pleased that there was another girl that she could talk to.

"I know, well I'm sort of both. I'm half Welsh and half Egyptian. My mum was Egyptian and my tad's Welsh." Nimue replied with a soft smile.

"Wow, so what school did you go to before you came here?" Tristan asked.

"Oh! I'm a St. Trinian! I went to St Trinian's." She grinned.

"St. Trinian's? I think I've heard of it but I don't know where though…" Joey said trying to remember where he's heard the name St. Trinian's.

"My God Wheeler! You are such an idiot! St. Trinian's is one of the most famous English Girls' schools. It's in the news all the time." Kaiba snorted.

"Huh? Why's that?" Tristan asked, a confused expression on his face.

"It's known as the worst school in the U.K. possibly even the world." Ryou said quietly. Nimue looked annoyed.

"It's not that bad! They just encouraged us to be creative!" She said passionately.

"Creative! Six months ago one of the students blew the entire school up!" Kaiba said, looking up at her. Nimue looked slightly sheepish.

"What's up Nimue?" Mai asked concerned.

"Um…well…the student that blew up the school…that was sort of…kind of…me…" She said, looking down.

"NO WAY! You actually _**BLEW**_ _**UP**_ your last school?!" Joey said excitedly.

"Well…yeah…sort of…" Nimue said, it was obvious that she didn't really want to talk about it.

"You either did or you didn't. Which is it?" Kaiba snapped. Nimue glared at him.

"Fine, I did. But it _**was**_ an accident! Actually that's the reason the school's closed for renovations. I was making explosives in Chemistry but one of the Chavs stole the Nitro-Glycerine I'd made and accidentally dropped it." She said, looking as if she was trying not to laugh at the others' expressions when she mentioned making Nitro-Glycerine in Chemistry.

"Why were you making Nitro-Glycerine?" Yugi asked, sounding wary.

"Why not?" Nimue shrugged.

What Yugi and the others noticed about Nimue was that she was very different to the other girls in the school. She didn't care what people thought of her and there was a strog sense of confidence about her when she walked. They had a little trouble at first with her sense of humour as it was quite dry and sarcastic but they found after a little while that she could be very funny. There was always at least one of them in class with her and they all spent lunch together. As they walked outside during lunch a large gust of wind caught Nimue and Mai's hair and messed it up.

"Thanks wind, you totally raped my hair." Nimue grumbled, causing Joey to laugh. After that one gust of wind it was very calm outside. Yugi and Joey started duelling while the others watched.

"Do you duel Nimue?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, just not often. Strange things happen when I do though so I find it's safer if I don't." Nimue replied.

After school Nimue and the others left to hang out at Yugi's.


End file.
